


La Última Oportunidad

by HIMACHAN030



Category: NARUHINA - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Canon, Drama, F/M, Lemon, Personajes marudos, Traición, intriga
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIMACHAN030/pseuds/HIMACHAN030
Summary: Hinata Después de diecisiete años teniendo al rubio en su pensamiento provocándole rencor y odio como los deseos de venganza a la persona que más había amado y él cual era padre de su hijo (al que nunca conoció), regresaba Japón a lado de su esposo Sasuke Uchiha a tomar el mando del Hospital principal de Tokio, tendría que retomar el pasado que le había destruido la vida y sobretodo enfrentarse a Naruto Uzumaki el hombre que a pesar de tantos años no había podido olvidar ni dejar amar, su eterno tormento, pero en el que tanto tiempo soñó con proclamar su venganza. Nada es lo que parece, y Hinata lo comprobará. #NARUHINA





	La Última Oportunidad

Hola chicos (a), aquí les dejó el segundo capítulo y me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía e igual por el descuido en el capítulo anterior no, note que no me marco los reglones de separación. Les pido algo de tolerancia hacia la trama, como les dije termina en parejas canon para que por favor no empiecen con el linchamiento anticipado XD jejeje, esperó que la historia los atrapé para que le den una oportunidad al desarrollo de la misma, sin más aquí esta:

Capitulo 2: -El reencuentro.

.

.

.

Gire estrepitosamente cuando vi esos ojos tan azules.

–Hinata detente por favor.

Esto es una pesadilla !maldita sea¡, Hinata despierta, me repetía mientras él me acunaba en sus brazos, por el impulso de jalón nuestros cuerpos chocaron, él me tomo de la cintura para que no cayera, y una electrifícante sensación comenzó a aturdir mis sentidos.

-Me sueltas por favor- le pronuncie empujándolo hacia el frente, me di media vuelta dispuesta a dejarlo ahí parado, cuando me tapo el paso con su exquisito rostro, ¡Por Dios!, si que los años habían hecho maravillas por él, sus facciones se marcaban dándole un aspecto de madurez a su rostro, el rastro de una bien delineada barba de candado le marcaba la boca de una manera que tentaba a tocar esos carnosos labios, su traje azul marino se ajustaba en su pecho mostrando que sin duda había estado muy bien trabajado y esos… ¡pero qué diantres!

!Reacciona Hinata¡ me recriminaba internamente, tus pensamientos están fuera de lugar, estúpido y sensual Naruto Uzumaki, cálmate ya no eres esa idiota.

-Me permites pasar, me estorbas, quítate por favor.

\- Hinata- dijo petrificado. – Hay tanto que he querido decirte en estos años, solo dame unos segundos, te lo suplico.

Tan buen actor como siempre, ¿a cuantas chicas se habrá tirado con su mirada de cachorrito el muy cabron?, !Hinata¡ me volví a reclamar en mis adentros, a mí que me importa, tome una bocanada de aire intentando calmarme, la brisa inundaba el ambiente con la deliciosa aroma de los cerezos del parque, simplemente era un día hermoso para los enamorados, ¡Enfócate! No podía mostrar debilidad, porque las cosas tenían que pasar así y no como las planee, maldito destino.

Lo mire con la mirada más fría que tenía. - Uzumaki creo que hace bastantes años hablamos más de lo necesario, si me permites tengo que ir a ver a mi esposo -Avance al frente, pero me tope con él nuevamente impidiéndome el paso, esto es frustrante, exasperante y me está sacando de mis cabales.

-Hinata eso es mentira jamás me escuchaste, solo desapareciste y ahora que volviste tienes que oír lo que nunca me dejaste pronunciar- Sus malditos ojos (sus bellos ojos), aturdiendo mi mente, mirándome fijamente.

-Ja, eso me suena más a una orden, si que estos años no te quitaron lo descortés, al parecer todavía no sabes tratar a una dama-Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

– !Hinata¡- Me exclamaba anonadado, era lógico jamás se imaginó que su dulce Hinata le dijera algo parecido, pero esa Hinata tenía muchos años muerta. Tengo que zafarme de él.

– Sasuke cariño por aquí- levante la mano moviéndola eufóricamente.

– Sasuke- pronunció volteando rápidamente.

Caíste idiota pensé para mis adentros, me dirigí a toda velocidad a mi volvo, para cuando él volteo yo ya estaba a unos pasos de mi vehículo.

-Hinata espera por favor– Escuchaba a mi espalda, active la alarma del auto y sin ninguna contemplación, entre y puse en marcha el vehículo, por el espejo retrovisor mis ojos y los suyos se encontraban mientras creí ver correr por su mejilla una lágrima, si ahora realmente estaba alucinando.

Mi corazón, si seguía palpitando a ese ritmo francamente me preocupaba un infarto, cálmate, cálmate me repetía, porque tenía que encontrarme ahí, porque así, yo era consciente que tendría que verlo y hablarle acerca de Boruto, pero porque tan pronto, estando yo indefensa, porque me alteraba tanto, la respuesta era obvia lo seguía amando, al parecer en todos estos años ese amor seguía intacto. Baje de mi vehículo albergando la culpa al extremo de no sentirme consciente de mis actos. Me estacione y casi como hipnotizada entre al hospital.

-Buenos Días

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Me pronunciaba una joven no mayor que mi hijo su cabello negro como el mío pero lo que más me llamó la atención, sus ojos, esos ojos yo los había visto en algún lado. La jovencita se sonrojo con mi mirada penetrante de verdad que estaba mal, ash odiaba perder el control.

-Hola buen dia- intente sonreír – Quisiera ver a mi esposo el Médico Sasuke Uchiha por favor.

-¿Él nuevo director?- me miró sorprendida – Si el mismo por favor

\- Permítame un momento– Comentó la dulce joven, realmente me recordaba a alguien, ¿pero a quien?, intentaba hacer menoría cuando me pronuncio.

-De favor suba al segundo piso, a mano derecha está la oficina de su esposo, él la espera -Colgaba el teléfono, mientras observaba que esa niña irradiaba tanta ternura, por unos momentos me recordaba a mí en mi juventud, o bueno eso era lo que me decían.

\- ¿Tu nombre?

-Sarada- señora Uchiha me pronuncio tan sonrojada.

-Hinata por favor,-le extendí mi mano, sonriéndole, gracias.

Tome el ascensor y no dejaba de pensar en él, podía engañar a medio mundo, pero no a mí, lo amaba aún lo amaba, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no besarlo, para portarme tan indiferente con él, no podía permitirme ser vulnerable ni herir a Sasuke, cuantas veces soñé con que se apareciera en la terminal y me pidiera perdón, era tanto mi amor que realmente lo hubiera perdonado. Salí del ascensor apenas este se detuvo, camine, mire al fondo de mi lado derecho y ahí estaba la placa en la puerta Director Dr. Sasuke Huchiha, toque.

-Adelante

La culpa me invadió nuevamente, mientras giraba el picaporte.

-Cariño no te esperaba

– Lose, quise verte antes de llegar al corporativo- Me sonrió con sus impecables dientes blancos. Cerré la puerta y me acerque a su amplio escritorio.

-Vaya, vaya si que es una muy bonita oficina.

– Es una de las ventajas de ser el director–Y ahí de nuevo su cara de galán, porque no lo podía amar, todo sería más fácil así.

\- Presumido - Lo único que quería era perder el recuerdo del rubio, deje mi bolso sobre su escritorio y me abalance sentándome en su regazo le coloque mis brazos en el cuello y lo bese, cerré mis ojos quise perderme olvidar, en automático me correspondió, marque un ritmo desesperante casi agresivo.

\- Hinata ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estás bien?- me miro sorprendido.

\- Ahora sí -Le dije mientras lo callaba con mis arrebatadores besos, quítamé este dolor esta necesidad de él, gritaba en mi pensamiento. Abrí los ojos, ¡Por Dios!, tenía que estar en sueño, su rostro era Naruto estaba besando a Naruto.

-Te he extrañado tanto- articule (obviamente pensaba en Naruto) . Mientras mi manos empezaban a buscar los botones de su bata ¡bata!, ¿era una bata de médico?, definitivamente estaba loca, besaba a Sasuke imaginando que era Naruto si que estaba en el extremo de la esquizofrenia.

\- Pero que dices Hinata, hace unas horas que estuvimos en la casa, ¿Hinata acaso pasa algo?, tú no eres así y no es que no me agrade, pero...

-Pero nada, tienes razón te dejo trabajar-(si pasa algo, te besaba mientras imaginaba que eras Naruto, perdóname tu no mereces esto) - Te dejo cariño, adiós llegaré tarde ya sabes primer día- moví mi mano desde lejos y corrí casi huyendo como niña chiquita a la puerta.

\- ¿Pero Hinata?

No lo deje ni pronunciar palabra cuando cerré estrepitosamente la puerta, qué diantres estaba haciendo no estaba ni pensado ni mucho menos actuando con cordura. Tanto me afectaba haberlo visto, fue una canallada lo que hice utilizar a Sasuke de esa manera, realmente me está convirtiendo en lo que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo, en él.

.

.

.

*SASUKE*

.

.

.

Hinata ¿pero qué diantres le había pasado? Ella no era precisamente lo que se podía decir una esposa cariñosa, sin duda había algo raro en esto. Pero tuvo que disimular su propio nerviosismo, al mirar a la pantalla de su computadora y releer ese correo.

Sasuke:

No sabía cómo escribir esto así que simplemente, necesito verte y es urgente, tenemos un tema de suma importancia que tratar; durante todo este tiempo no te busque, quise dejarte ser feliz, pero esto ya no depende solo de mí, lamento informarte por este medio pero !TIENES UNA HIJA!, así es como lo acabas de leer y tuve que escribirlo porque sé que si no, no accederás a hablar con migo.

No me hagas recurrir a tomar medidas innecesarias, como tener que buscarte en el hospital.

Espero tu respuesta.

Sakura Haruno.

Si era verdad lo que estaba escrito ahí, su matrimonio colgaba de un hilo. Hinata jamás le perdonaría que le hubiera hecho lo mismo que una vez Uzumaki hizo, y de lo que él claramente sacó provecho para quitarle al rubio el amor de la chica que le había robado su corazón en aquellos años de adolescencia.

¿ Como diablos le explicaría a Hinata que tenía una hija de poco más de quince años?, si sus cuentas no le fallaban, comenzaba a recordar aquella noche había viajó a Tokio por cuestiones de trabajo.

Flash Back:

Y por fin después tanto insistir y apoyar a Hinata esta le había dado él sí, aunque era una puñalada a su orgullo cuando ella le confesó que seguía amando al Rubio, pero al saber que ella realmente pondría de su parte para intentar amarlo, él gran Neurocirujano que podía tener a la chica que quisiera se había enamorado (encaprichado), con la única que sentía un cariño por él. Y que estaba profundamente enamorada del que una vez fue su mejor amigo, pero la oportunidad se le había presentado gracias a las estupideces del rubio y no la dejaría pasar. Y si la misma estupidez que él al parecer había cometido.

Salí fastidiado y realmente cansado del seminario médico, caminaba por las calles de Tokio y simplemente me dirigí a Irachaku por un buen ramen, me caería estupendo, entre al local y cuál fue mí sorpresa al ver a la pelirosa sentada comiendo un poco de ramen.

\- Sasuke kun

-Hola Sakura- era realmente agradable ver al alguien familiar después de tanto tiempo. Y ahí comenzó todo...

-¿Como esta Hinata?

-¿ehhhl?

– Por favor Sasuke- kun, todo saben que huyo contigo.

-No pues las cosas no son así

-Así y ¿entonces como?

-Solo la ayude a salir de la vida el estúpido Uzumaki, pero nada mas.

-Sabés en es todo este año Naruto no ha dejado de llorarle ni de buscarla.

–Así, pues lo siento por él porque francamente sentó de maravilla sus estupideces, Hinata por fin me dio una oportunidad.

-Ha -La pelirosa agacho su cabeza, era obvio en su mirada que esa confesión delató su tristeza.

Pasó la noche y seguimos hablando de temas tribales, acompañe a la pelirosa a su departamento, cuando me invitó una taza de té y ¿porque no? pensé, los temas fueron saliendo a flote y Sakura sacó una botella de sake, las horas comenzaron a pasar, bebimos un poco más de la cuenta.

Cuando Sakura con algo de valor adquirido por la bebida le confesó... -¡odio que mendigues amor!

-Disculpa-le pronuncie casi atragantándome con el sake.

–Si Sasuke –kun, hagas lo que has Hinata nunca dejará de amar a Naruto, ella lo amado siempre, todos lo saben desde el colegio–Puñalada directo al orgullo.

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué?, Sasuke- kun yo siempre te he amado -dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí

Y así una cosa llevó a la otra era maravilloso sentir sus labios, sus besos realmente irradiaban amor, tan distinto al que Hinata me había dado antes del viaje, realmente tanta calidez me cautivo, me perdí en su cuerpo tan cálido, cuando reaccione estábamos en su recamara debajo de las sabanas extasiados, con una pequeña capa de sudor, mientras ella no dejaba de pronunciar que me amaba, ¿sería verdad que alguien me amara así?, fue una noche perpleja de goce; la habitación se inundaba con los suspiros y gemidos provenientes ambos.

A la mañana siguiente yo había perdido mi vuelo y Sakura me dejó en claro que no se había arrepentido de nada, pero que tampoco pedía nada, las cosas así quedaron, sin más yo regrese un par de veces más a Tokio, lo que se volvieron en encuentros casuales. Cuando una tarde le rompí el corazón diciéndole que Hinata había aceptado casarse conmigo.

–Sabes que no te ama, Sasuke- kun, no te entiendo, acaso ¿esto no ha significado nada para ti?, - Me pronunció, con los ojos inundados por lágrimas.

Fin Flash Back.

¡Diablos!, sin duda alguna podía ser su hija, esto realmente venía a complicarle las cosas.

.

.

.

*HINATA*

Ahora de lo último que tenía entusiasmo era de estar en el corporativo, la junta se aplazó más de lo planeado y termine realmente fastidiada, por fortuna estuve tan ocupada que él rubio por fortuna no nublo mi pensamiento. En fin, me encamine a terminar el papeleo correspondiente y llevarlo a archivo, cuando mi móvil sonó.

-Bueno

\- ¿Hinata?

\- ¿Hanabi?

\- Si Hinata soy yo

-Pero que gusto hermana, por fin, hasta que te dignas a marcarme.

-Ay hermana bájale al drama también te extraño, perdón que no te marcara antes, pero el Idiota de Konohamarú perdió mi celular, de nuevo volvió a pedírmelo prestado y a extraviarlo, claro ni te rías, fue cargando gasolina nuevamente, empiezo a creer que lo hace intencional.

-Jajajaja que novedad ¿Y cómo están?

-Perfectamente de hecho solo quería avisarte que en unos días llegaremos a Tokio, solo estamos alistando los últimos detalles de la venta de casa, por cierto ¿como están por allá?

-Bien Hanabi, hay no para que te miento, - le pronuncie tirándome en el sofá de la oficina, aguantándome las lágrimas -Lo vi, y logró ponerme los nervios de punta

-!¿Qué?¡ a ¿Uzumaki?

-Ay tu grito casi me parte el tímpano, si a él.

\- ¿Y bien?

-Lo que me temía Hanabi.

-Ufff –Se escuchó un gran suspiro. – Lo sigo amando como una estúpida.

– Hinata y ¿Sasuke?

\- Eso exactamente, no pienso dejar que esos sentimiento resurjan, Hanabi no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-Está bien pero cuando llegue tendremos una buena charla de esto.

– De acuerdo Hanabi, suerte en el camino y saludos a Konohamarú, por favor no le comentes nada.

-Ni loca, ni se te olvide que es su defensor número uno a pesar que tienen tantos años sin verse.

–Te quiero hermana.

-Cuídate Hinata, no hagas ninguna locura, también te quiero. -Sin más colgó, al menos sentía un alivio podía contárselo a alguien y eso me hacía sentir más desahogada y antes de que las lágrimas me inundaran el rostro me puse de pie y me dirigí a la salida,lleve el archivo correspondiente, presione el botón para esperar el ascensor y mis desesperación era evidente en el bailoteo de mis piernas, cuando la puerta se abrió y vi una cabellera rubia que se asomaba detrás de dos personas más.

!No puede ser esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto¡, antes de que mi piernas dejaran de reaccionar di media vuelta y camine frenéticamente a mi oficina, en verdad que iba a terminar con un infarto si seguía a este paso. Apenas en cuanto tuve algo de control tome el teléfono y llame a mi secretaria. Tan solo pocos segundos después apareció la rubia.

-Dígame

– ¿Temari verdad?

-Sí - Respondió sonrientemente

-Necesito que me averigües con la mayor discreción posible que hace aquí Uzumaki Naruto. – Me miraba contrariada.

-Señora Uchiha

–No, solo llámame Hinata por favor.

-Hinata - Me pronuncio acertando – Él es uno de los nuevos socios minoritarios del corporativo.

-!¿Qué?! –Grite explosivamente – Pero qué diantres, porque nadie me había informado al respecto.

-Señora lo que pasa es que esto es nuevo, no tiene más de la semana el corporativo. –Me miraba pasmada.

–Gracias Temari, disculpa mi reacción pero como comprenderás a penas estoy familiarizando con todo.

-Asintió -Mirándome raramente y ¿Quién no?, si había gritado como desquiciada.

\- ¿Algo más?

– Si mañana por favor quiero un informe detallado sobre Uzumaki Naruto en mí escritorio, sobre sus funciones en la empresa por favor.

\- Si Hinata- sama

– Solo Hinata por favor.

Realmente estupendo y siguen saliiéndose de control las cosas, asomé la cabeza por el filo de la puerta, me sentía estúpida, parecía fugitiva y camine rápidamente al elevador, vamos, vamos me decía desesperada. Apenas entre al elevador sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo, no ya no, hoy no podría volver a verlo cara a cara, por hoy era suficiente, mañana tendría que enfrentarlo, como buscar la manera de sacarlo de corporativo, tenía que ganar tiempo antes de que Boruto llegará a Tokio, llegando él sin duda se me detonaría la bomba y tendría que enfrentarlos a ambos pero mientras tanto tenía que buscar la manera de ganar terreno.

Ya en mi vehículo me dirigí a la que ahora era mí casa definitivamente no era conveniente decirle nada a Sasuke ya que querría llevarme de regreso en el primer vuelo que hubiera disponible y no, yo necesitaba ganar tiempo y llevar mis planes acabó, ahora solo necesitaba ver la manera de cómo sacar a Naruto del corporativo y saber ¿cómo diablos había entrado?... Sin duda rodarían algunas cabezas.

Me di un baño caliente, cene con la nana Chiyo ya que ella era mi única compañía cuando Sasuke o Boruto no estaban en casa, realmente la consideraba mi familia era una fortuna que accediera a radicar en Tokio con nosotros, ella era como para mí una segunda madre. Sasuke estaba tardando más de lo habitual, pero no le preste importancia era el primer día a cargo de la dirección seguramente habría cosas con las que tendría que ponerse a tanto. Me coloque la pijama y me dirigí a acostarme cuando mi móvil sonó, si que era un día muy agitado.

-Bueno

-¿okaa-chan?

-Boruto, hijo que gusto.

\- okaa-chan, te tengo buenas noticias, mañana tomó el primer vuelo a Tokio, no tuve mayor problema con el papeleo de la transferencia a la facultad.

– Estupendo cariño- (y ahora que voy a hacer, mínimo pensé tener la semana).

-¿Pasa algo okaa-chan?, no suenas muy feliz.

–Claro que estoy feliz cariño solo muy cansada por el cambio de horario, avísame cuando estés por tomar el vuelo para saber a qué hora ir por ti al aeropuerto.

-Claro okaa-chan, descansa

– Tu igual cariño.

Si que el destino me tenía preparado algo muy diferente a lo que yo meticulosamente había planeado.

.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente tenía las consecuencias de la fatal noche, si no es que por decir que una de la peores noches de mi vida, dando vueltas en la cama mientras recordaba una y otra vez el encuentro con Naruto el insomnio se apoderó de mí y si a eso le agregamos la molestia de Sasuke por haberlo rechazado la noche anterior tenía la cabeza destrozada de tanto pensar, unas ojeras que si me veía un panda el mismo que se enamoraba de mí, pero a quien podía engañar, no podía haber sido de otras manera; hubiera sido una crueldad haber usado a Sasuke de esa manera como en su oficina para sacarme a Naruto de la cabeza, únicamente hubiera aumentando la culpa que ya me albergaba al límite de lo concebible. Se retiró tan molesto, realmente algo exagerada su reacción más de lo habitual, sin duda había algo extraño, de seguro tanto estrés por el cambio tan drástico, en fin. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí, me dirigí al corporativo rogando no encontrarme con Naruto hasta saber cómo sacarlo de la empresa.

Entre a mi oficina, con un genio del demonio, prendí mi ordenador para comenzar a revisar las inversiones del mes, cuando la puerta sonó.

-Adelante

-Buen dia Jefa.

¡Qué rayos!, esto en verdad que me sacaba de mis cabales. –Qué haces tú aquí y en mi oficina Uzumaki-fulminantemente le grite- lárgate si no quieres que llame a seguridad.

-Supe que querías un informe de mi labor en la empresa y decidí traerlo yo mismo– Me pronunciaba desfachatadamente con su estúpida y sensual sonrisa mientras no me quitaba la mirada de encima, sentándose a sus anchas, que igualado.

– Disculpa pero no te he dicho que te puedes sentar.

–Ja si disculpe, aquí tiene el informe- me extendió un sobre con una sonrisa tan sínica.

Que parte de "discreción" no le dejé claro a Temari, definitivamente abría represalias por esto. El sonido del teléfono me sacó del hipnótico trance ocasionado por su estúpida sonrisa (perfectísima manera de empezar el día grrr).

– Diga, -Licenciada (Hinata estudio una licenciatura en administración de empresas así que de ahí el Lic., según este Fanfic XD,)

-Está su esposo preguntando por usted en recepción - Santas calamidades, definitivamente esto era para desquiciar a cualquiera.

\- ¿Qué? mi esposo, dile de favor Temari que espere yo bajo a recibirlo.

– Lo lamento la telefonista me comunicó que va subiendo justo ahora.

-¿Qué? - En cuanto salga del ascensor comunícamelo- colgué, él me miraba burlón, sí que estaba disfrutando mi cara de desesperación.

-Uzumaki, perfecto, gracias puedes pasar a retirarte ahora mismo por favor, yo te mando llamar mas tarde -(ahora lárgate)

-No

\- ¿Qué?

-Dije no Lic. -Ahora sí que me faltaba el aire

-Vas a aceptar hablar con migo, a solas más tarde, o aquí me quedo tu decide Bonita- Me pronuncio mientras tomaba asiento cómodamente.

-De acuerdo Uzumaki, te saliste con la tuya ahora lárgate-Su maldita sonrisa triunfante, me hacía hervir la sangre.

\- Yo vendré a buscarte, Jefa -Hasta eso más, ahora se burlaba el cabron, iba retirándose cuando el picaporte de la puerta giró, mientras yo sentía que la sangre se me venía a los pies, la puerta se abrió y Naruto me miraba fijamente.

¡Trágame tierra, trágame!, imploraba.


End file.
